Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for spray coating a part, and more particularly a system and method utilizing compact enclosed wash and spray spaces in which the part is rotated during cleaning and covering.
Description of Related Art
Industrial spray coating systems typically utilize extended conveyors which convey the part(s) to be coated through multiple cleaning, heating, spraying and/or curing stages in a continuous serial process. These systems require a large space and may be relatively inflexible and/or energy inefficient with respect to changes in the type and/or numbers of parts operated upon and/or the specific cleaning and/or coating steps these parts may require.
Where electrostatic powder coating techniques are applied, the part requires a ground path between the part and ground, so that the electrostatically charged powdered coating material is attracted to and retained upon the part. A known issue in this type of coating process is the degradation of the ground path due to accumulated coating material also covering support elements, such as hangers or the like, as the part is conveyed through the coating stage, degrading the ground path through the support elements as additional parts are processed.
Additional process steps to regularly strip such accumulated material from the support elements may consume significant time and expense.
Another known quality and/or cost issue is the proper de-greasing, cleaning and/or pre-treatment of the part, prior to covering with the powdered material. Liquid agents sprayed upon the part during these steps may cross-contaminate one another if not applied separately. Further, these liquid agents may be a significant consumable cost of the process.
Competition in the spray coating industry has focused attention on process flexibility, quality control, labor requirements and overall reductions in manufacturing and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a system and methods that overcome deficiencies in the prior art.